Yours
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: After the war Draco finally gathers the courage to ask Harry out on a date. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. I claim no rights to anything.**

**Warnings: Slash, cursing, AU, OOC**

* * *

Even after 7 years of fighting and arguing, after 7 years of constant rivalry I can't say I know you. I've always had this twisted vision of you; something I created out of pure envy.

You had, or at least I thought so, everything I've ever wanted to have; whether I wanted to admit it or not. So when I was 'forced' to work with you during the war and when I started to get to know you I found myself wishing to know you _better_.

* * *

**_I fell right through the cracks _****_  
_****_and now I'm trying to get back._**

* * *

I started to see you in a different light. I learned about who you really are; not the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter - the Savior, the Chosen one.

I got to know 'Just Harry' and I found myself falling for you and falling hard.

With time I found myself seeking you out. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I started changing.

By talking to you, exchanging thoughts and beliefs with you, I started changing my views about everything; not only about you, but also about the world in general.

Even though we were in the middle of a war I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

With you it didn't matter.

* * *

**_I recon it's again my turn to win some _****_  
_****_or learn some._**

* * *

With you it was as if there was no war, no bloodshed, and no sorrow. With you it was just the two of us.

No matter how much we risked almost daily, no matter the dangers we faced, the moments I spent with you were the happiest I've ever lived through.

I knew I would never be able to leave your side, so when the Final battle came I was right there, fighting beside you.  
I was there when Voldemort stopped everything to duel you. I was there to see the different you; your darker side, the side filled with anger.

I saw your eyes fill with the need for revenge; the need to kill.

I was there to see you realize what you were doing and I was there to catch you when you fell. I was there to make you stand up at my own risk.

But to be perfectly honest, I didn't mind.

I was well aware that I would do it again if needed, because I never wanted to see you like that again. I never wanted to see desperation and sorrow shine in your eyes again.

* * *

**_So I won't hesitate no more; _****_  
_****_no more. _****_  
_****_This is our fate. _****_  
_****_I'm yours._**

* * *

You won.

We survived.

I was there throughout your recovery. I watched from the side as you put up a front, waiting for what I knew would eventually happen. I waited for you to break and you did.

When everything stopped, when you were finally left alone, when there were no more people around you that expected you to act the Hero, you simply broke.

And I was there to catch you again.

I was there when you were overtaken by disgust, self-loathing and guilt; when everything you were forced to do and everything that happened came crashing down on you.

It took a lot of time and effort, a lot of arguments and tears, but with time I managed to make you see yourself the way I saw you.

* * *

**_Look into my eyes _****_  
_****_and you'll find love._**

* * *

It was in no way easy. Many times I thought it would be easier to give up. But every time I'd lay eyes on you, when you'd ask me to hold you or run into my arms, I knew it was all well worth it.

I didn't mind the pain for as long as I was able to be there for you like you were there for me.

Things started to look up after I caught you staring at me one night. The way you blushed when you looked away almost made me giggle. I managed to stop that from happening, but the grin that covered my face was something I couldn't stop.

I never even dared hope there would come a time when I would ask you out on a date. I was ready to spend the rest of my life as nothing more than a close friend of yours. But my mind and heart were screaming at me to make my move; so I did.

* * *

**_No I won't hesitate no more; _****_  
_****_no more. _****_  
_****_This is our fate; _****_  
_****_I'm yours._**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the face you made when I asked you out.

The way your eyes opened wide, the blush that covered your face and the way you stuttered made you look so adorable I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

**_There's no need to complicate, _****_  
_****_our time is short; _****_  
_****_this is our fate._****_  
_****_I'm yours._**

* * *

When you said yes I was sure the grin was permanently attached to my face. At that moment I was the happiest man alive.

Since we lived together I came to your room when it was time to go.

When I saw you I fell in love with you all over again.

You looked gorgeous.

Your hair now fell to your chin in wild locks, the tips curling outwards, making you look so cute. The green turtleneck accented your beautiful eyes.

Your black dress shoes, combined with tight dress-pants and that tight turtleneck almost made me drool, and all of a sudden I was afraid of making a fool out of myself.

We went out for dinner and it was great. They had live music that night and even though it took me a while to convince you, you agreed to dance with me. A part of me was jumping around in joy, but the other part was cursing my stupidity. I don't even want to imagine your reaction if you ever found out what the closeness of your body did to me while we were dancing.

Even though my hormones were having a field-day I was enjoying myself. Especially when you leaned closer, wrapped your arms around my neck and rested your forehead on my shoulder. I think that for a moment, I've stopped breathing.

We walked home, your hands resting on my elbow, your body close to mine. We talked and we laughed and simply enjoyed ourselves.

Honestly?

I never wanted the night to end.

We got into the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. You blushed and hesitatingly pulled back.

"Harry?"

"Draco?" I smiled when we spoke at the same time and you blushed brighter.

"Yes?" I asked and you looked up at me through your bangs.

"Would you - I mean - I was hoping-..." I found your stuttering adorable and would have laughed had I been able to over the lump in my throat.

"I was thinking - I could make us some coffee-..."

"Iwouldlikethat." I said quickly and your head snapped up and I realized I spoke too fast. "I would like that very much." I repeated and warmth spread through my body when you gifted me with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

You made us both some coffee and we took seats in the living room in front of the fireplace, and talked some more.

Everyone, meaning your godfathers, Remus and Sirius, were asleep, so it was just you and me.

Somehow we ended up on the couch, with you leaning against my side, my arm around your shoulders and our hands joined on my stomach with your head on my chest.

We were just sitting there in comfortable silence and stared at the fire. I could honestly say that I would do anything, give away everything just to be able to sit like this with you every evening for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Harry shifted slowly and looked up at Draco.

"Thank you, Dray. I had a wonderful night." He said and Draco smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you did, Ry. I enjoyed myself as well." Draco said and Harry smiled up at him blessedly. Draco let go of Harry's hand and reached up to lovingly caress his blushing cheek. Harry's eyes closed and a small, pleased sighed escaped his lips.

Draco brushed a wild lock behind Harry's ear and leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry giggled and Draco smiled.

"Is that all?" Harry asked and Draco looked deep into Harry's enchanting, emerald orbs.

"Do you want more?" Draco asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I want whatever you can give me, Draco Malfoy." Harry murmured and Draco shivered.

"I want to give you everything; everything in the world." Harry smiled.

"Me too." Draco closed his eyes, leaned their foreheads together and nuzzled his nose against Harry's.

"You've already given me everything, Harry Potter." He rasped out. "You've already given me everything." Draco shivered when Harry nuzzled closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I love you, Dray." Harry whispered. "I love you so much." Draco breathed a small laugh and pulled back a little to look down at Harry.

"And I love you." He said and Harry smiled at him. Ever so slowly they leaned closer to each other, their lips meeting in a small, chaste kiss.

And while the fire burned in the fireplace two young hearts finally found peace.

* * *

**_There's no need to complicate; _****_  
_****_our time is short. _****_  
_****_This is our fate - I'm yours._**

* * *

And from that simple kiss and a night spent in each other arms a new future was born.

It may not be a future full of rainbows and roses, but at least they had each other.

And to two hearts that saw too much sorrow and pain for their lives, the promise of a better tomorrow was all that mattered.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
